


Like a Lily when their withering

by ShanShenShinShun



Series: TsukiKage because it's life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, actually it's attempt at angst, semi-angst, sort of but you decide their age jk, sort of future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanShenShinShun/pseuds/ShanShenShinShun
Summary: Tobio is a mess.but Kei love him.





	Like a Lily when their withering

**Author's Note:**

> I've come back with another 50-50? fic. but I really hope you will like it.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. the title is from BTS's Magic Shop, it's a very good song( in case you haven't listen to it yet.)

Kageyama Tobio is a mess. That, Kei realized as he stared at the scene before him, tears flowing freely from those blue eyes despite the reluctance to let it out. Tobio is a mess –he’s like the scattered puzzle pieces around the floor waiting to be picked up by Kei when he solved one- as he tried to gather his thoughts, his eyes filled with tears, dazed with confusion as to why something this bad happened to him.

 

Tobio is a mess like the messy room Kei’s mother used to complain about. Tobio is a mess like those rubrics cube that looks impossible to solve as he screamed his worries to no one in particular, his hands holding the rail tightly, and his knuckles turning white.

 

“What happened?” Kei asked as if he didn’t hear Tobio’s screams, and finally Tobio looked at him, his voiced quite as he answered,

“He left, he left me and my ma,”

“Why did he have to do that?” Tobio continued a few seconds later, looking at Kei as if he is searching for answers.

 

But Kei didn’t know too, and his lack of answer cause tears to fall from Tobio’s eyes once again.

 

Tobio is a mess, Kei once again thought, Tobio’s like a mess of paints in every painter’s canvas, swirling around each other in colour.

 

But Tobio is also beautiful.

 

“I don’t know if I should still say it but, everything will be fine, you don’t have to take it all now.” Kei finally said after a few seconds of silence.

“I hope so,” Tobio whispered, as a rare sad genuine smile appeared from his usual frowning lips and Kei silently wishes that those sad smiles were his usual frowns instead.

 

But Kei is also hit by the fact of how beautiful Tobio is. Tobio’s like those beautiful landscapes that Kei’s favourite puzzle pieces feature, it’s breathtaking like how Tobio is.

 

Tobio’s beautiful like a newly discover land, about to be explore, he’s full of wonders.

 

Kei hugged Tobio, whispering sweet nothings, and comforting words to his ears.

 

“I love you so much,” Kei easily said –to his surprise- as if water flowing freely from river to the sea.

“Mmm, I love you too,” Tobio whispered from his chest.

 

And Kei is convinced how beautiful Tobio is. Tobio’s beautiful like an abstract paintings displayed in the museums Kei decided, he’s beautiful like the harmony of colours seen in those painting, he’s beautiful but he’s also complicated.

 

And Kei love him like that.

 

________________________________________________

 

And for Tobio, Kei is just as beautiful, as his soft blond curl reflect the lights of the beautiful sunset, his face now sharper than it used to be than when they’re first years.

 

 _‘As long as he’s with me,’_ Tobio thought once again smiling, but this time it’s happier.

 

(and Kei captured the rare sight, keeping it in his mind forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> And just want to make a little disclaimer. Haikyuu!! is not mine (of course), because if it is, I think another thing will happen. wahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> BTW thank you for reading...
> 
> P.s. In case no one told you yet, You're beautiful, and loved.
> 
>  
> 
> lovelots <3 <3


End file.
